Adventures of a Gamer
Adventures of a Gamer is an American animated television series created by Curiousgorge66 for EliShows. The show premiered on February 1st, 2016. Characters Main characters *Steve (voiced by Curiousgorge66): A 13-year old boy who tries to prove that he can beat any game in the world. *David (voiced by EliNinja): A 13-year old boy who accompanies Steve on his quest to prove that he can beat any game in the world. Plot A gamer named Steve tries to prove that he can beat any game in the world. Episodes Season 1 #Pilot (1/23/16 (Nicktoons Family airing); 4/4/16 (EliShows airing)): Steve, a gamer, tries to prove that he can beat any game in the world to his best friend by playing one of his favorite games. #Gamer Experience (2/1/16): Steve tries to prove that he can beat even a complex role-playing game. #Gamer Cash (2/8/16): Steve tries to prove that he can carry more in-game money than his in-game wallet could hold. #Attack of the 50-foot Final Boss (2/15/16): While playing a platformer game, Steve tries to prove that he can beat the final boss (who uses powerups) in the game. #Cheat Code-free Run (2/22/16): Steve tries to prove that he can beat a game without using cheat codes. #Extra Lives Run (2/29/16): Steve tries to prove that he can beat a game with no less than 3 lives left at the end. #The Unbeatable Game (3/7/16): Steve's favorite game company made what is advertised as an "unbeatable" game, and Steve tries to prove that game is beatable by some degree. #The Gamer who Received a Video Game Stash (3/14/16): Steve's favorite company goes out of business and is forced to liquidate its assets, including copies of previously unreleased games to Steve due to financial issues. Steve tries to prove that he can beat the games while still showing respect for the company. #Ping-Pong Challenge (3/21/16): Steve invites his friend over to play a videogame recreation of ping-pong. #Rhythm Game, pt 1 (3/28/16): Steve tries to prove that he can beat a rhythm-based rock music-influenced game. #Rhythm Game, pt 2 (4/11/16): The sequel to the rhythm game Steve previously beat comes out, and Steve tries to prove that he can beat it. #Online Game (4/18/16): Steve runs out of money to buy more games, so he tries to prove that he can beat a game made for the internet instead. #MMORPG Fever, pt 1 (4/25/16): While still waiting for his check to buy more games, Steve gets addicted to an MMORPG. #MMORPG Fever, pt 2 (5/2/16): While Steve is busy with the MMORPG, his check to buy more games comes in, and Steve has to make a decision- buy more games or stick with the RPG. #Wacky Construction (5/9/16): Steve invites his friend over to play a new game called "Wacky Construction". #The Console that Looked Like the U.S.A. (5/16/16): Steve receives a videogame console that is shaped like the United States of America. #The Videogame Characters from Outer Space, pt 1 (5/23/16): Steve receives a mysterious letter from his friend, who tells him that videogame characters are coming to the city to attack everyone. #The Videogame Characters from Outer Space, pt 2 (5/30/16): Steve sets up an army in order to stop the videogame characters. #Sleepy Gamer (6/6/16): Steve accidentally falls asleep while playing a game with his friend. #The Dangerous Cheat (6/20/16): Steve's friend accidentally unleashes a cheat code that could destroy the data of every single videogame from the 1980s. #Platformer Mayhem (7/18/16): Steve tries to prove that he can beat a very hard platform game. Season 2 #The Futuristic Console (2/6/17): Steve gets a console that looks like a home console/portable handheld hybrid in the mail. #Gamer Quest (2/13/17): Steve goes on a quest for a videogame that's ultra rare. TBA. Broadcasting The show started airing on EliShows on February 1st, 2016.